The present invention relates generally to the field of social communications, and more particularly to building a trip plan based on previous trips accessed from social media.
For many travelers planning on taking a trip, it may be valuable to benefit from the knowledge and experience of others, who have taken similar trips. This may include reviews or opinions about particular landmarks and attractions, as well as recommendations for things to do and see. For example, it may be helpful to many travelers as part of the trip planning process to learn what other travelers have experienced at certain restaurants, hotels, and attractions, in the past.